


Mr.Simple

by KimJumin (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun is in Love, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Dominant Park Chanyeol, M/M, Submissive Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KimJumin
Summary: Baekhyun is a simple guy who is kind of strange--- atleast that's what his family and everyone thinks.. enter Park Chanyeol , a senior college student who focuses only on studying and guess what?Baekhyun has a crush on the said person.What's gonna happen now?I'm not good with summaries so just read it..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun is a simple guy..

    At a peaceful mansion situated in the richest area of America, there's a loud whiny tone of a guy who's really really angry right now.. why? Because there's a note near an empty bed vacant of any presence.

    " WHERE IS THAT LITTLE SHIT?!! " 

     The peaceful atmosphere was broken...

   " What's the matter babe? " A calm voice asked from the doorway.

   " He's not here... Minnie.. my baby is not here!!" The whiny guy pouted and was on the bay of tears.

    " Hey..don't worry.. Maybe he's with Kyungsoo.." he patted his wife's shoulder.

    " You think so? " Jongdae asked as he pouted even more wiping his tears off.

    " Yeah..." Minseok whispered as he dialled Kyungsoo's number.

* * *

 

     " Yah! Sehun-ah!! " The shorter yelled calling out for the younger, who looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

     " Yes hyung? " Sehun whispered keeping his eyes on the road.

     " You think they'll find out? " He asked chewing on his bottom lip.

     " They won't.. Hopefully." Sehun chuckled and halted the car in front of a university.

      " We're here.. Baekhyun hyung " Sehun smirked noticing how the older fidgeted in his seat.

      " Hyung~ I think the one you're searching for is there!~" Sehun got off after parking the car and nudging his hyung towards the taller.

     " Oh..hey Sehun! " A cheery voice called out to the taller.

     " Hi there! Chanyeol and Jongin " Sehun gave the two a small smile.

     " Hi and Oh look who you brought here~" Jongin smiled at the shorter male who looked nervous standing in front of the two.

     " Baekhyun right? " Chanyeol smiled at the shorter finding him cute.

     " Yeah.." Baekhyun blushed and gave him a small smile.

     " We've lectures right now.. so I guess we'll talk later? " Chanyeol said still smiling and walking away with Jongin and Sehun bidding farewell to Baekhyun.

* * *

 

     " It won't be long before your dear parents find out where you are " Daehyun, best friend cousin of Byun Baekhyun, whispered.

     " It doesn't matter... Dae. " Baekhyun whispered back, sipping his coffee.

     " It does...you know what those two can do and what about your elder brother? "

     " Almost forgot him.. thanks for reminding me..!" Baekhyun smiled at Daehyun, who looked at him with a look of disbelief.

     " Okay okay whatever.." Daehyun sighed and looked sideways.

     " How about your crush? " He continued.

      " Huh? You mean Chanyeol? " Baekhyun blushed.

      " Yep that's the guy " The guy smirked in reply to the shorter.

    " W-what about him..? " Baekhyun looked around to see if anyone was near him.

    " You need to confess "

    That's all that took baekhyun to spill his coffee on himself. Daehyun smiled at the younger and accepted a call which made his smile brighter.

    " Is this what love's like? " Baekhyun wondered watching his cousin talk with a cute voice which honestly made him cringe.

* * *

 

    " Hey there! " Baekhyun looked back and smiled noticing his crush, Chanyeol smiling back at him and walking closer to his form.

    " H-hi.." Baekhyun whispered as Chanyeol sat down beside him.

    " What're you thinking about? Baek? " 

    " Um..nothing " Baekhyun almost squealed when he heard Chanyeol call him as Baek.

    " Where's Jongin and Sehun? " Baekhyun asked watching Chanyeol.

    " They've some work " he shrugged and pulled out his laptop to work on something.

    " What're you doing? " Baekhyun asked.

    " Thesis for post graduation " he whispered and started working again.

    " Hm..are you stuck? " Baekhyun smiled noticing Chanyeol pout.

     " Do this like this then.. Chan " Baekhyun smirked and told Chanyeol a few things which left the taller in shock and surprise.

     " How the heck do you know these things?! " He asked in genuine shock.

      " I just do " Chanyeol was impressed.

* * *

 

      " Hey Baekkie!! Let's go and hangout!!" Sehun smiled .

     " Something's up.." Baekhyun looked at the younger suspiciously.

     " Nothing much.." he looked elsewhere and walked back to the couch.

      " By the way.. I heard you spoke to Jung Daehyun?" Sehun asked as he changed his clothes.

      " Hm..I did " Baekhyun smiled.

      " What's that guy doing in Korea? Much less in Seoul? " Sehun drawled his words out.

      " I know you hate that guy.. but I don't know why..." Baekhyun muttered.

      " Because he acts like a brat !!"

      " HE doesn't! " 

       " HE does!"

        " HE doesn't..!!"

       " Whatever.."

     The shorter smirked as Sehun accepted his defeat.

* * *

      " WHERE'S MY BABY!!!!! " Jongdae yelled breaking everything he could find his hands on.

      " Calm down...babe..He'll be safe! " Minseok tried to calm his wife down.

      " NOOOO!! " There was a reason as to why Jongdae was worried and paranoid about his missing child.

      His child was strange in a way..no one could ever understand what's going on in his mind. He was smarter than the rest yet he didn't have interest in anything.

       Minseok sighed and looked at the time, it was time he dialled his eldest son now.

* * *

 

    " Baekkie hyung.. I think you should spend more time with Chanyeol "

    " Hm..? Okay I'll try " he smiled and stood up walking into the kitchen.

    " By the way, hyung.. Does Chan know about your feelings? " 

     The shorter shook his head in a no.

 

      " What do you mean? " Chanyeol asked.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun wants attention..

  Baekhyun was quite shook and nervous when he thought Chanyeol heard everything and thankfully he didn't.

   " Nothing much, hyung " Sehun smiled eyeing the shorter one.

   " Oh..Okay then " Chanyeol gave a short shrug and walked closer to the two of them.

   " So what's up? " Baekhyun tried to act as casual as he could.

   " Well nothing much.. I needed some help with my project.. it's kinda over my head " Chanyeol sighed and sat down beside the two.

   " What's it about? " Sehun asked.

   " It's about Environmental Issues regarding the country " Chanyeol heaved a sigh as he looked at the two of them.

   " I've something to do... Baek can help you " Sehun winked and walked out without a word.

   " H-huh? O-oh um yeah " Baekhyun shifted near to Chanyeol's seat and looked over whatever the taller had written so far.

   " Aren't you studying Music? " 

   " I am. This is my side subject " He gave a small smile making Baekhyun's heart race a bit.

    " Nice " It made Baekhyun feel good that the younger was not the arrogant type but rather the type to pay attention to everything else around himself.

    " Huh? " The taller asked confused.

    " Nothing.. I just thought that you're nice " the shorter smiled and helped Chanyeol with his project work.

     It took the two about an hour to finish the whole project with Baekhyun running off to print and draw pictures of nature for the younger.

     " Thanks Baek " Chanyeol whispered.

     Baekhyun's eyes widened in surprise..the taller just called him by his nickname. Chanyeol didn't pay much attention to it as he packed his work up.

     " By the way, Baek? Why did you take Music? " Chanyeol asked getting up and walking ahead with Baekhyun trailing behind him.

     " Hm..I like it. I'm interested in it. It's fun " Baekhyun smiled genuinely making the taller look at him with a soft look.

       _He's so cute!!! Gosh I could eat him up!_ Chanyeol thought as he looked at the shorter but shook his head to remove those thoughts.

     " What am I even thinking?!? " He murmured to himself as Baekhyun looked at the taller with confusion.

    " Did you say something? " He asked although he completely heard what the younger heard.

     " Oh..um..nothing.." He said flustered and looked away.

      Baekhyun smiled with his eyes crinkling and gently looked at the taller with a soft gaze.

     " Hm.. " Chanyeol sighed in relief thinking Baekhyun believed him.

______________

      " Hey Channie! " Baekhyun called out to the younger who looked surprised but visibly relaxed when he saw who called him.

     " Hey Baek " He greeted back with a dazzling smile. Baekhyun had finished his classes and surprisingly he found out that Chanyeol was in the same class as him.

      " Let's go!~ " Baekhyun smiled and pulled Chanyeol's arm dragging him to a nearby cafe.

      " What about Sehun and Kai? " Chanyeol asked although with the rate his heart was beating, it was the last thing on his mind.

      " They'll be going back on their own.. they've some extra work to do " the shorter shrugged.

      " Extra work? " The two of them reached a cafe named  _ **XoXo.**_

" The cafe looks good " Chanyeol smiled and settled down as a waiteress walked towards their table.

     " What would you like, sirs? " She asked smiling flirtily towards Chanyeol. The said guy smiled back at her obvious to the girl flirting with him and looked at the menu.

     Meanwhile Baekhyun tried his hardest not to glare at the girl, his gaze met with Chanyeol who was looking at him heatedly.

     He flinched a bit and looked down at his lap with a slight blush adorning his face. Chanyeol hid his smirk behind his hand and looked back at the waitress giving her the same smile as before.

     " I'll have a Love Shot " He smiled and looked at the flushed shorter again.

     " I-I'll take...a cold coffee.." Baekhyun looked up at the waitress who gave him a short nod and went off reluctantly.

     The two of them got engaged in a short conversation about their hobbies and everything they found in common. The shorter was surprised to found out that the younger knew how to rap and play guitar.

     " Oh.. Jongin is your younger brother? " Baekhyun asked surprised.

     " Doesn't look like it.. huh? " He asked and gave a sad smile. Baekhyun gave a short shake of his head.

     " It's because..his mother is different " He said leaning into his seat making Baekhyun kind of pity him but then the taller smiled again.

     " It's a good thing though.. I mean I got myself a talented brother! " He said proudly making Baekhyun smile back.

     " How about your family Baek? " Chanyeol asked making the older panic but just to save Baekhyun , another waiter came with their orders.

     " Hm hey.. what did you order? " Baekhyun asked.

     " It's Love shot " Chanyeol softly smiled noticing the curious gaze of the shorter.

     " Wanna taste it? " He continued.

     Baekhyun nodded and took a sip of the rainbow like drink finding it kind of sweet and sour at the same time.

     " It's good " he replied and stirred his own drink.

     " It is.. Isn't it? After all it's my choice " Chanyeol winked and sipped his own drink with pleasure.

     " Very funny " Baekhyun retorted with a giggle and almost choked when he realised that he and Chanyeol had an indirect kiss.

      _Oh my god! He- We- I.. Indirect kiss!!! Goshshshawjuwwj_

His mind couldn't think straight as he actually choked on his cold coffee and started coughing. Chanyeol got up with a worried look and started patting the shorter's back.

     " You okay? " He asked after the shorter stopped his coughing series.

     " Yeah I'm okay " Baekhyun breathed in and out calmly.

    " Oh my god!!! Someone stole my purse!!! " A woman yelled with a child around 3 in her seat who was crying.

    " Miss please calm down " a waiter tried to calm her down. She looked panic and angered.

    " THE HECK ARE YOU TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!" She yelled at the poor water who shivered in fear.

    Baekhyun looked around as Chanyeol stood up to help the rest find her purse and calm the woman.

    " Some.." Baekhyun trailed off and smirked as he stood up walking to the child crying.

    " Hey baby " he smiled and sat down beside him, apparently the woman had forgotten about her own child.

    " Hm? " He stopped crying just sobbing.

    " Would you like to roam around with me? " Baekhyun smiled and took the child into his arms as they looked around seeing no one was paying attention to them.

    " Aigo~ such a cute child you are!~" He smiled and pinched his cheeks.

     " Mama purse " He chuckled and nodded walking to the counter and placing the child there.

     " It's with the waitress there " He replied making the younger gasp in surprise.

    " How do I know? " Baekhyun asked as the child nodded furiously.

    " Because I'm a superhero! Don't tell anyone! ~" Baekhyun giggled as the younger copied him.

    " Excuse me miss? Your purse is with that lady over there " Baekhyun said loudly pointing towards the waitress who was flirting with  _his_ Chanyeol earlier. 

     " How do you know? " She asked yet she cornered the waitress and searched her.

    " It's here! " She exclaimed happily.

    Baekhyun ignored the question and gathered the younger into his arms walking up to his mother and passing him to her.

   " Please take care of him. He's very smart "

   " How do I repay you? " She asked.

     " I don't need anything " Baekhyun smiled and tugged at Chanyeol's hand.

    " Hm..if you say so..but really thank you. I'm Park Sooyoung and this is Park Doyum " 

    " Doyummie be a good boy for your mom okay? " Baekhyun smiled at the younger who giggled and nodded.

    " Ne~" He waved bye as his mom walked out.

    " So Baek.. how did you know? " Chanyeol asked wiping the sweat off his eyebrow.

    " I've good eyes " Baekhyun smiled mysteriously and walked outside taking his cold coffee and Chanyeol's love shot in his hands.

     The two of them walked beside each other getting to know more about the other.

* * *

   That night as Baekhyun lay on a soft bed in the Guest room of Sehun's house he wondered about his whole day.

    Being with Chanyeol never ceased to make him happy, he was always in a state of happiness.

    He liked it.. no.. he loved it. The shorter had observed the younger from way before.

    The first time he saw the taller was during a birthday party.. the party was of a guy named Jaehwan nearing his 25th year.

     Baekhyun had been on the balcony of the mansion, watching a group of three enter -- Chanyeol, Jongin and Taehyung.

     He was surprised to see his cousin Taehyung there but didn't show it, he was amused because of Chanyeol though.

     A delivery boy had came there to deliver a cake and the taller has taken it, wiping off the cream by which Jaehwan's name was written and licked it off.

    " What're you doing? " Jongin asked with a chuckle as Taehyung joined in.

    " Hm.." Chanyeol just smiled at them and closed the cover calling the children playing nearby and giving them the cake afterwards walking inside. From the above,  Baekhyun had looked down from where he was and amusedly watched the scene.

     " Why did you do it? " Baekhyun had asked once he was introduced to Chanyeol by Sehun.

     " Hm? Oh.. you saw it? " Chanyeol chuckled nervously.

     " Well.. Jaehwan is already gonna be 25.. so like what's the need for a birthday..? " Chanyeol shrugged.

     " Also.. please don't tell Jaehwan-ah or else he would cry " Chanyeol deadpanned making Baekhyun chuckle and agree.

     " You've a good mind. " Baekhyun smiled as he heard Jaehwan yelling over the phone.

     " Guess he found out that the cake's not here yet? " 

      " Guess so.." With that the two of them started laughing and became a mess.

       

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun has secrets and maybe...just maybe... Chanyeol realises..

 

     Chanyeol had first met Baekhyun at a birthday party. His first impression had been normal-- Chanyeol just thought that the shorter was cute.

      The next day, the shorter was on his cycle waiting for Chanyeol at the bus stop.

       Chanyeol had thought that maybe he was one of those guys who see a guy as handsome as him and then try to date him. He was surprised to know that he was wrong. 

        Baekhyun wanted to know more about Music, as he learned that Chanyeol was studying the same. The taller also realised that the shorter was in the same class as his.

         They had made a short conversation while returning back to Chanyeol's house.

          When they reached there, his younger brother, Jongin had teased him a lot that the taller had a crush on him.

          Chanyeol had blushed and shook his head with a chuckle denying he claim.

* * *

 

       A man in an expensive three piece suit walked down a private jet gracefully, he looked around the area and kept his deadpanned straight face as the senior people bowed to him.

      " Welcome, Sir " Another man greeted him.

      The man kept on walking ahead, removing his black shades as his eyes gazed around, noticing the people in black and recognising them as his bodyguards.

       The media made sounds of their camera flashes and maybe they were even fighting with each other to get just a glimpse of the young man.

       However the only thing the young man could care for was the thing he came for.

* * *

       Baekhyun had a bad feeling ever since he woke up... he didn't have a good feeling. He'd just finished sending a mail to his Elder brother when he noticed Chanyeol with a girl. The two of them were happily smiling and giggling while Sehun and Jongin trailed behind the two.

         Baekhyun took a sip of his latte and closed his laptop when Sehun waved at him.

        " Hey Baek! " Sehun yelled and walked closer sitting beside the shorter with Jongin.

        " Hi " Baekhyun smiled at everyone.

        The two-  Chanyeol and the unknown girl too sat in front of him with a smile.

        " I'm Yeora, Chanyeol's elder sister..it's nice to meet you... Baek? " She smiled, yet, with experience Baekhyun could tell.. she didn't like him.

        Baekhyun gave her a polite smile and nodded.

        " Baekhyun " He replied still smiling, apparently Sehun noticed Baekhyun's actions as he gave a pat on the shorter's knee.

        " Oh it's a pretty name~" She whispered and smiled her.. fake smile.

        " Yours too "

        " Ah.. thank you~ so what do you do? " She asked.

     " I'm studying Music.. just like Chanyeol " he said smiling.

      " Oh that's nice " 

       Sehun decided to save the shorter and started conversation with Yeora making the older sigh.

       He didn't like to converse with arrogant people.

        Just then a commotion gained their attention, many female and males were squealing and had heart eyes as a male walked inside the cafe and looked around.

        " Sit beside me! Cutie!~" a few confident ones said.

        The man was good looking and he didn't look like a korean. He was familiar though, by the looks of it...he is popular.

         Chanyeol had these admirative gaze towards the man with an ice americano while Sehun and Jongin where fanboying over him.. and Yeora Well... she was looking at him with heart eyes too.

         _Why are these guys... like this?_ Baekhyun thought as he finished his cup of latte.

      " Who's he? " Baekhyun asked looking at his table which had four faces of shocked looks.

      " W-what?! You don't know him?!" Chanyeol almost bulged his eyes out.

      " Yeah. I don't " Baekhyun smiled, watching the comical faces.. he wanted to laugh but he held in.

      " WHAT BUT HOW?!!?" The four yelled and gaped at the shorter. Baekhyun shrugged.

       Just then.. the centre of attention walked towards them and smiled showing his dimpled smile.

       " Hello, mind if I sit here? " He asked.

       Baekhyun froze in his spot.  _I've heard this voice somewhere...ohh...it's him._

        " S-sure.." Yeora replied blushing.

        He settled down and kept his drink on the table, turning around to face the shorter.

       " Hey Baekkie~" He smiled again with a soft look.

       " Hey " Baekhyun smiled and took the man's drink, sipping some from it.

       He scrunched his face and kept it back down making the man chuckle at the cute expression.

       " Doesn't suit my taste.." he muttered.

       The table sat in Silence as the whole cafe watched their table in amazement.

       " Yixing " Baekhyun pouted.

       " Hm? " Yixing replied while looking at him.

       " This is Sehun, Jongin , Chanyeol and Yeora. They're friends of mine " Baekhyun smiled although Yeora wasn't actually his friend.

        " Nice to meet all of you " Yixing smiled.

        " Ahah ne.." All four of them blushed a bit.

        Baekhyun chuckled at the flustered looks of the four.

        " By the way... are you popular? " Baekhyun asked in a stern tone looking into Yixing's eyes.

         " Um.. I'm really sorry Baekkie...I'm a dancer and song writer " He muttered looking at the shorter with apologetic eyes.

          " I wouldn't have eaten you... you should've told me.." Baekhyun pouted. Chanyeol almost melted at the sight.

          " Sorry bacon " he smiled making the shorter smile back.

          " How do the two of you know each other? " Chanyeol asked.

          " I knew Baekhyun ever since he was a baby! Huh..oh wait.." Yixing gasped making everyone look at him curiously.

         " He's still a baby!!! " Everyone chuckled except for Baekhyun who glared at the dancer. 

          " I'm so gonna tell hyung about you! " Baekhyun threatened with his Baby like voice making Yixing coo at him.

          " Hey did you hear CBX is realising a new album!! " They overhead a few people talking.

          " That's right! Baek! I want one album! " Yixing smiled. The rest looked confused except for Sehun.

        " Sure hyung " He smiled.

        " Chen-Baby-Xiumin " Sehun recited the full abbreviation of CBX. It was supposed to be Baek but.. the family of Baekhyun didn't actually want to reveal their baby.

     So baby it was.... Baekhyun is still embarrassed about it though.

        

      

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it..I'm not good with summaries..


End file.
